Unknown Love
by Smartangel10
Summary: Warning: This story has things that are conveniently placed and stupid coincidences. Don't judge, I just wanted it to progress quickly. Suigetsu finds a mirror that will show the user their most treasured person. What happens when he uses it on Sasuke and Naruto? BoyxBoy. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Mirror

"Sa~Su~Ke~!" a certain white haired shinobi appeared in the doorway of an abandoned building. Sasuke looked at the annoyance, exasperated.

"Lookie what I found! It's one of those mirrors that show you your most treasured person of all!" If Suigetsu was a character in a comic, his eyes would be heart shaped, Karin's as well.

"Really?" Karin exclaimed, "Show it to me, you mongrel!" Karin wacked Suigetsu upside his head and looked into the small mirror. Slowly, a face began to materialize. She squeaked in excitement when she saw that it was Sasuke's.

"You don't really need a mirror to know who it is that you truly love, do you?" Juugo glanced at Karin.

"That's just it! You could think that you love someone, but you actually have feelings for a completely different person!" Karin's face blushed, "I'm just happy to know that my feelings are true!"

Suigetsu got up slowly, as he started to use his knee as support to stand, he looked towards Sasuke, "You should try it too. I bet you've got a cutie waiting at that weak village, don't you?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, but one face did come to mind. It was Sakura's face, but it was pained and frantic, one of his last memories of her before he abandoned their village. He turned on his hip and laid his head on a robe, with his arm adding extra support underneath. His actions had only increased Karin's enthusiasm, making her hug herself while spinning back and forth.

Suigetsu watched as Sasuke's breathing finally came to a steady in and out, "I believe that this calls for an investigation!" Suigetsu looked down at the mirror mischievously; the only thing reflecting back at him was his own face.

"That is so wrong idiot! You know that if Sasuke found out about your antics, he wouldn't be happy," Karin said, but made no move to stop him as he inched over to Sasuke's sleeping form.

"Don't be such a coward, Karin!" He held the mirror up to Sasuke's peaceful face and looked into it. Karin closed her eyes tightly and harrumphed, but opened one eye slightly and craned her neck to see. Even Juugo glanced over, curious as to whom it was that had stolen Sasuke's cold heart.

"Ah~! What the hell?" Suigetsu looked at the mirror in shock and annoyance. He was looking forward to teasing Sasuke about any school boy crushes he had formed, but the face in the mirror wouldn't allow it. Not only was the face very attractive, with its giant smile and soft locks of hair, no, that wasn't even relevant. It wasn't someone they knew, or had met. It was a stranger's face, one that could win anyone's heart. Suigetsu couldn't blame Sasuke's heart for loving this person, but there was just one problem…

"A boy!" Karin screeched in agony, waking Sasuke from his slumber. Even though Suigetsu had moved the mirror as fast as he could, Sasuke still caught a glimpse of golden yellow. He had no idea it was the mirror though, and pulled out his kunai.

"What just happened?" Sasuke's voice was firm and hastened.

"W-we were just…" Suigetsu attempted to hide the mirror behind his back, laughing nervously.

Sasuke saw the mirror and let out a breath that he had no idea he had been holding. 'What did I expect? Just now…' he thought.

"Whose face was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Just, um, nobody's face appeared…" Suigetsu looked anywhere but Sasuke's eyes.

"Liar," Sasuke accused, still shaken from the blur of hope in his heart.

Suigetsu cleared his throat and gave up, "Here," he threw the mirror to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and glared menacingly at his companions, glancing at the reflection. His heart melted and Naruto's image materialized, "You all saw this?" he forced his gaze away from the mirror.

They nodded slowly and Sasuke covered the mirror with a cape, "Don't think anything of it."

He rolled back into a sleeping position and slowly drifted off, leaving his companions to their own devices.

"So…" Suigetsu grabbed the wrapped up mirror, "Want to go have some fun?"


	2. The Trick

They left a note for Sasuke about getting their money for the mirror back and left for the Leaf Village. They had been fairly close already and it took a very short time to reach their destination. They were rewarded almost immediately as they walked into the village and spotted a young blonde.

"Excuse me!" Suigetsu called, "Sir, we are travelling merchants and would like to ask a few questions!"

The young man lifted his head from a small fountain and stared, confused, at them for a moment. When he turned, the small group froze, dazzled. Here was the man they had seen in Sasuke's heart, his most treasured person. He was more dazzling than they had initially thought, his hair flat and soaked in droplets of glistening water.

"Huh?" the teen looked at them, "What kind of questions?"

Suigestu blinked a few times before he realized who the question was directed at, "Ah! Some normal, personal questions! Like, to start with, your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, yours?" he answered, hair still dripping wet.

"Su….Sukihara… These are my companions Carol and Jun," Suigetsu glanced at Karin, whose eyes had turned into big, red hearts, "A-also, your age…"

"Fifteen, you?"

"Please don't ask me questions back… Any close friends?" Suigetsu sighed.

Naruto's face twisted in confusion before he started listing off names, taking forever, "… Oh, there's Gaara too! I can't believe I forgot him."

"You mean the Kazekage?" Suigetsu gawked as Naruto nodded, his hair dry now, but still flat.

"There's also…" Naruto's voice faded as his face turned grim. He quickly replaced it with a smile and said, "Any more questions?"

Suigetsu nodded, "Any girlfriends?" he had finally reached the ultimate question.

"Not really… but there is this one girl I really like, and her name's Sa…" Naruto turned his head towards a loud noise, "KU-RA!"

A fist slammed into his face and sent him flying into a wall. Karin immediately rushed to pick him up as a girl with pink hair yelled, "You're being slower than Kakashi!"

Naruto bolted up, "It's not my fault! I'm having a conversation!"

Suigetsu watched the exchange of banter as he thought, 'This kid likes a girl like this? Impossible.'

"Oi," Suigetsu called, "Miss pink-hair?"

Sakura turned to him, "What do you want?" she saw him and corrected her manners, "Oh, sorry, what is it?"

"Can you take a look at this mirror?" Suigetsu held it out for her.

"Oh, sure, I guess I could…" Sakura held it up, but her face turned grave immediately. Suigetsu glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see soft, blonde hair and big, blue eyes. Instead he sees Sasuke, "Is this a joke?" Sakura twitched, "What kind of sick jerk are you?" she punched Suigetsu in the stomach and ran.

"What's with that mirror? Did it erase her make up?" Naruto smirked jokingly.

"No, it showed her, her most treasured person, a man with raven colored hair," Suigetsu picked the mirror up, "Want to try it?"

Naruto laughed, "But I already know mine."

"You may be surprised…" he handed the mirror over. What he hasn't told anyone was that if there is a match, like if two people saw each other, the mirror would trap the second user until the first user touches the mirror. Suigetsu grimaced, 'This might have all been for nothing.'

Naruto's face twisted in surprise as the mirror let out a blinding light and he disappeared. Suigetsu looked on in disbelief, "Did that really just work?"

Karin tapped him on the shoulder, "What just happened?"

"The mirror is playing cupid. Now all we have to do is get Sasuke to touch it."


	3. The Surprise

A/N: So… Hello everyone, this is my first author's note ever… Yay… Anywho, I finally checked my email today after quite a while of not even having the time to and I must say that I am astonished. I cannot believe how many people have been reading and liking these stories that are just here to satisfy my own twisted mind. I would like to point out that I have read every review, though I did not reply to all of them and most of them were begging me to update.

Others were giving me flattery that I do not believe I deserve, but will certainly thank you all for. I am sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in about… three months, but those three months were full of things that make me very busy. To expand, we were taking our first semester finals, I was getting stuff together for my application to one of the best high schools in the country, and I have been involved in every play since the beginning of the school year. So, needless to say, my life has been pretty packed full…

Anyways, I had some free time today so I thought I would give everyone a treat (if you could consider it that) and update every single story on my account. Yes, I wrote all of these this weekend and no, I most likely will not update within the span of a week. I will be updating by order of popularity to feed the masses so please do not freak out at me. I hope you all enjoy whichever new chapter from whichever story you are reading this on and thank you for all of your support thus far. :)

* * *

Sasuke was awake when the three of them returned and none too enthused by what he saw with them. They had taken the mirror out, once again, and seemed to have some sort of plan up their sleeves, "I don't know what you are up to, but I suggest you take your ideas somewhere else."

Suigetsu flinched, not having fully realized just how perceptive Sasuke could be. He glanced at the mirror, no longer seeing himself, but the attractive ninja who had been trapped inside. Naruto looked panicked, but did not seem to be able to see the outside world. Suigetsu was greatful for this as he had no idea what Naruto may have done if he spotted Sasuke.

He had not the slightest clue of what the mirror would do after it had found the match and captured it, but he knew that whatever happened, it would surely be entertaining. There was even a slight possibility that Sasuke could lighten up a little as a result of the matchmaking. Suigetsu was astonished though, at the fact that Sasuke had not made a move on the blonde beauty yet. The resolve that one would have to have to keep their hands off of someone like that would have to be stronger than any other person's.

"Look Sasuke, I know you won't be too happy about this, but I have a bit of a… uh… surprise for you," Juugo let out a snort that was, in every way, completely out of character. Karin was busy trying to sneak peeks of the wondrous human over Suigetsu's shoulder and had not even noticed the plan being set in motion, "I am fairly sure that you will be slightly happy about it."

Sasuke glared at him from a corner of the room, his onyx eyes burning holes in Suigetsu's pale forehead. Suigetsu cleared his throat, 'Gosh it is hard to be around Sasuke when he is like this,' he thought nervously.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want anything you have to offer," he rolled over and laid his head on his arm.

"But-," Suigetsu was interrupted by a look that, if not just that, could kill him. He backed off, knowing there was no point in trying any harder.

As he began to sulk out of the room, feeling completely and utterly defeated, an idea popped into his head. He grinned cheekily as he turned around once again, sitting himself down on the floor.

Karin stopped her attempts at staring adoringly between the two former friends and looked at Suigetsu questioningly, "What are you doing?" she looked at him, her eyes dripping with disdain, as his smile grew.

"He doesn't have to touch it willingly," Suigetsu whispered in answer.

Karin thought on this for a moment, considering the possibilities and glared, with disapproval, at Suigetsu, "He said to leave him alone."

"Oh come on, you spoilsport, aren't you the least bit curious about how he acts around his most beloved person?" there was a thunk, as if on cue, from the mirror as Naruto pounded on the glass. Suigetsu held the mirror up to himself, tapping the glass in front of Naruto's face. Naruto looked startled for a moment, but regained his composure and seemed to let out a huff as he sat down and got on his side. He closed his eyes, obviously tired from a long, confusing day.

"No," Karin said, but sat down anyways.

Sasuke's breathing slowed to a steady speed and Suigetsu jumped up, ready to set his plan back into motion. He snuck, knowing that Sasuke was a light sleeper, and knelt before his leader. He carefully grabbed Sasuke's wrist and, just as Sasuke sprung up from his slumber, touched his pale hand to the mirror.

There was another white, blinding light and Suigetsu had to raise his arm to block it as he dropped Sasuke's hand and jumped backwards.

All of a sudden, the ninja with the soft, blonde hair known as Naruto was in front of them. His bangs were hanging in front of his eyes, blocking what they knew to be extremely long eyelashes. He was asleep, spread over Sasuke's long legs as he snoozed, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Sasuke was, to say the least, shocked. For the first time since Suigetsu had met him, he was genuinely surprised, his eyes wide with confusion. He looked down at the sleeping figure and then sent a rabid look in Suigetsu's direction. He was going to kill him… painfully.


End file.
